


Sapnap is a bastard and a good friend

by willowspore (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, IT ALMOST CRASHED AGAIN, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Sapnap fucking locks them in a closet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but L for gogy and dream, good for him, hickeys kinda, i am note app god, i cannot write that so the most spicy it gets is neck kissing man, i tried to post this and my laptop crashed, so fuck you laptop, this fic is killing me help, written on notes app on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: Sapnap locks Dream and George in a closet. What will they do ooo
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Sapnap is a bastard and a good friend

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot everytime I say Dream or George jfc
> 
> Enjoy reading loves! <3

Sometimes, George wanted to murder Sapnap, he's honestly a little surprised he hasn't yet.

Keyword is yet, this, might just push George over the limits.

To explain a bit, Sapnap invited over George and a whole bunch of other mutual friends to his house for a party of some sorts.

George normally was not a party person but since he knew everyone here, he assumed it would be alright.

George now knew not to assume that, ever, when it comes to Sapnap.

Because now, George was locked in a small ass closet with his one, best friend, and two, crush. Sapnap hollering for them to stop being so dense before he locked them in, followed by a chorus of giggles from the others in the home. How thrilling. Truly.

The closet itself was okay, it was small as he said earlier. There was a shelf at the back that had towels and sheets he assumed piled on it. The closet was dim, though there was a light in the middle of the ceiling, he couldn't spot any switch. Probably outside the door he concluded.

Dream cleared his throat which snapped George's attention over to him. Oh right, George almost forgot his situation.

"So..um, how long do you think we're gonna be locked in here?"

"I could start screaming bloody murder til the neighbors call the police," George suggested with a shrug, only half joking.

Dream let out a laugh, "I think Sap would kill us if you did that."

"Not unless we kill him first."

"Good point, but I think we should wait it out, they wouldn't keep is in here forever." 

And that, is how he and Dream spent an hour in the closet just talking before they even realized.

A knock on the closet door startled them, "Just so you both know, I'm not letting you guys out until you start figuring out your feelings which I KNOW you haven't yet, get to it," Sapnap spoke through the door and once he was done, walked away leaving the two boys alone with each other once again.

George scoffed, "I'm feeling pissed off and murder is looking real nice right about now."

"George."

"What? Dream you can't stop me from murdering Sapnap once we get out of here, he better start making his own grav-"

"George!"

George, finally sparing a glance at Dream realized he was staring at him.

"Dream?"

Dream hummed, moving one of his hands to cup George's face, "He called us both dense before he locked us in here and the second time he came back mentioned feelings. George, do you like me?"

"W-what! Dream! You wish I d-" Dream started stroking his thumb across George's face, shutting him up quite affectively.

"George, do you like me? Because I like you."

"What?" The oldest among the two squeaked out.

Dream smiled at him softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Well the Brit didn't expect this to come from being locked in the closet but who was he to complain? He responded to Dream's question with a shy nod and with that, Dream's smile widened.

Dream leaned in and George met him in the middle. And oh, holy shit, maybe Sapnap will live after this. Maybe..

Dream's lips were chapped slightly but George couldn't care less, it was endearing. The kiss itself was soft, loving, and also shy. It didn't last as long as both parties would have liked.

"I've been waiting way too long to do that," Dream said, slightly breathlessly.

"Then why stop now?" George challenged, which apparently was the right thing to say because Dream dived right back into the kiss.

This time, holy shit it was way better and honestly that was shocking to George because the first one was already amazing.

This one held so much more passion and the shyness was gone. Dream moved the two of them backwards slightly, so now, George was pinned to the wall.

'Holy shit' was basically the only thought George had looping in his head.

What a poor gay mess he was.

George would be losing his mind more right now only if a lick to his bottom lip didn't snap him out of it. 

George opened his mouth slightly, Dream liked that.

With the new access to George's mouth given to Dream, he immediately started to explore it with his tongue. George let him do as he pleased.

Quite honestly, George never in his life thought that he would be making out with his best friend and crush in a closet at his friends party but, expect the unexpected he guesses.

Snapping back to reality again once Dream ended the kiss (to George's disappointment) they both were panting slightly.

Dream hummed, swiping his thumb across George's bottom lip, "You're so pretty.." George was red once those words processed in his dazed head.

George reached out and locked his hand in Dreams hair and the other on his neck, "Dream, please, shut up and kiss me."

The younger laughed, "Is that what you want Georgie?"

A whine, "Please."

Dream set his free hand on George's hip, pushing him further into the closet wall. 

Dream leaned forward once again and pressed a light kiss to George's lips.

Frustrated, George almost yelled at the boy until he felt lips on his neck, a gasp choking out of him.

Dream seemed to like that response, leaving soft kisses around George's neck and stopping sometimes to suck and kiss a certain spot.

"D-Dream I wanted kisses not hickeys-" a gasp, "Dream please" a whine.

Dream in all his bastard-ness was not going to stop, that is until he heard the closet door opening and he jerked back.

Standing in the doorway was a smug Sapnap, "figured it out I guess, you're free to go. Everyone else just left"

That settles it, George is still going to kill Sapnap.

Saying this it's no surprise to him that he went from making out with his best friend (boyfriend now?) In a closet to chasing around his other friend threatening murder.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I write. Kissing. Please what is this


End file.
